Hunger
by SoundofRamen
Summary: "This is wrong. Don't look at me like that. Dude, stop touching me there. We're brothers, this shouldn't feel good. Where did you learn that from?" Inuyasha has been trying to mingle in with the human world by laying low, but what happens when his brother, Sesshomaru comes into contact with a much more darker side of human kind?
1. Prologue

He's a freak!

An absolutely, disgusting pig!

The door opened, and I rolled my eyes as he sauntered out of the room, completely calm as usual.

"Why have you left brother?" He asked with a smirk sliding across his lips. "We were just starting to have fun."

Silver hair whipped behind the man, his fingers flexing and knuckles cracking in his wake.

"Do not think I will let you get away!" He charged at me and quickly turned to run, only to trip over my own feet. I hit the ground hard and felt his claws dig into my shoulder, I hissed at the discomfort.

A slick, wet tongue traced over my ear and my body shivered in anticipation. A short growl rumbled from behind me and I knew I had messed up; big time. Knowing the way this man is, the way he worked made me whimper. He was going to make me pay for leaving, and some sick part of me knew that and still didn't struggle to get away.

"Do not tell me you are ready to quit already," he mumbled, his breath ghosting over my neck as he pulled me off of the floor. "We've only just begun little brother."

"Y-You're sick…A…A pervert."

I turned my head away as I tried to pull away from him. He grinned and grabbed me by my arm, twisting it back against my shoulder blade. The pain sent shockwaves throughout me, my dick already half hard from the sick 'foreplay' he was trying back in that sex room. His teeth nibbled at my shoulder, my left arm still behind my back as he used the other hand to slide into my boxers. My head tilted back instantly, damn him for being so talented.

"You love this though; all of this…don't you?" He murmured, his voice a million miles away as his thumb rubbed circles over the tip of my cock. I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head and my knees start to shake.

Did he really expect me to answer a question at a time like this?

"I…look I'm not goin' back in there. You're fucking crazy!" I managed to snap out of his trance long enough to express myself.

"Whatever do you mean, Inuyasha?" He asked me rather irritated, as if he was more concerned with stroking me than owning up to the sick crap he had in that room.

"What's with the belt? And…and the whip? And….and… what the fuck is a cock ring?"

"None of your bothersome questions can be answered if you don't come back inside, now will it?"

He gave me a hard squeeze, making me gasp. My nipples were hard, I already knew it, and by that sick chuckle he had to have noticed as well. Knowing that he had my full attention, he let go of my arm. Just as he had suspected, I didn't move. His claws ran over my stomach, over my rib cage, and began to fondle one of my nipples. His other hand began pumping me faster and suddenly the thought of an 'anal plug' didn't seem too bad.

"Come Inuyasha. Let me show you what a true pervert looks like." He let me go, backing away and holding his hand out, gesturing for me to enter back into the room. I looked at the door, halfway open, tempting, inviting me in with promises of dirty secrets I would have to carry to my grave. I bit my lip as I walked back to the door and took a deep breath.

"Inuyasha, let me remind you that once you step in…I will not let you leave." His deep voice made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as I listened to his warning.

"I…I trust you." I answered quietly, stepping back into the room.

I could feel him smirking as he followed in behind me.

"Good boy." He chuckled, closing the door behind us.


	2. The Office

He wasn't like this before.

That was what I was thinking as I rolled on my side, gazing over the blind fold and ball gag that was tossed onto the ground only hours ago. My muscles ached from the night before, followed by my cheeks burning in embarrassment. Of course I was in bed alone, the damned demon lord always having a habit of waking up at ungodly hours and stepping out without a word.

"Fucking hell…" I hissed, my head throbbing as I slung my feet off of the bed and on the ground.

Where would he get ideas like these from? Who was putting him onto all of this? The questions burned through my mind as I showered, putting on clothes to start my day. I hated getting dressed. I hated the fabric these future clothes were made out of, but this all I have now, my red hakamas packed up and hidden from me a long time ago. Surprisingly I didn't put up much of a fight when I noticed they were gone and only scowled when I looked through the dresser and only seeing pairs of 'blue jeans' staring back at me. Naturally, Sesshomaru had gotten rid of all of our old clothes; saying that we needed to 'blend in'. Forget that crap; humans are too soft now anyways, thinking demons and stuff don't exsist. The people of today are too sheltered, always trying to find a rational explanation to something instead of opening their minds.

I stepped out of the house, a black shirt with the sleeves cut off; a 'tank top' is what I think they call it. Hn, seemed kinda girly to me but Sesshomaru liked it so I never said anything when he brought it home. Come to think of it, I really don't say anything when he forces these kinds of changes on me. I guess they're just clothes, everything in this era is so tight and skimpy it's almost like I'm wearing nothing. Maybe that's why that bastard wants me to wear them all the time. I scowled at the thought and prepared to run. Sesshomaru was at work now, a good fifteen miles. If I ran I could make it there before his lunch….

**_Beep Beep_**

My phone went off in my pocket and I almost crushed it as I fished it out of my pocket. I can't ever figure out how to answer this stupid thing. What the fuck is a 'smart phone' any damn way? A text message appeared on the front of my screen and I squinted to see the small writing.

**You will make an appearance during my lunch break this afternoon, tardiness will not be tolerated.**

Well no shit, asshole.

**You will take the other car that I have provided for you. Running to me will do nothing but draw attention to you. Failure to drive will result in immediate punishment.**

**I expect your arrival.**

I seethed on the inside and stomped back inside, snatching the keys from the kitchen table and forcing myself to sit in that hot metal box they call 'transportation.'

* * *

A few ran red lights and one speeding ticket later, I had arrived. Of course I was late but I was also fully ready to get that death glare from the prick I was going to see. I entered the tall building and shivered at the cool air hitting my bare arms. I watched as the men and women in stuffy suits stared at me, looking me up and down as if I had no business being there. Bunch of pricks, no wonder Sesshomaru worked here, he was one of these dickheads. I slid into the elevator, cramped with about ten other people and stood next to a woman whose bangs covered her face. She twiddled her thumbs and kept throwing glances my way, and by the fourth floor I could feel the irritation rolling off of me.

"What are you looking at?" I asked. By the way that she jumped I guess it came off like a snap.

"I…well…I just.." She mumbled and suddenly a taller woman with way too much perfume spoke up.

"Gee Akane, those delivery boys keep getting cuter and cuter, huh?" She jabbed the smaller woman who lowered her head even more.

"Delivery…boy?"

"Well yeah, you're coming to deliver food or something right? You uh…definitely don't work here." She smiled and the others in the small space, snickered quietly.

Delivery boy? I could feel myself scowling, my body getting hotter. All I could see was me smashing this ignorant woman's face into the wall.

A ding snapped me out of my daydream, and kept me from giving her a response. The doors to the twenty third floor opened up and I pushed past everyone inside. My face was hot, I could still hear the stupid side chuckles of those bastards inside.

* * *

The last room at the end of the hall, south side of the building with the double red oak doors, I remembered it well. I pushed open the giant wooden doors and saw Sesshomaru, looking out of the window.

"You are late, half breed." He greeted me without turning his head.

"Y-Yeah, traffic and stuff…" I answered and he turned to me, staring intently.

"You drove…" He almost questioned as he looked me up and down.

"Well yeah…"

"What are you wearing?" He asked, cutting e off and only irritating me even more.

"First thing I found. It's kinda hot outside." I answered; my face was heating up as I stood in the middle of the giant room like I was on trial. Sesshomaru, my judge, said nothing as he looked me over. Standing up, he silently walked towards me and I closed my eyes, ready for whatever reprimand he had in store for me. But he never said anything, actually he walked past me and….locked the doors behind me.

"Something is troubling you brother. I give you this time to speak what is on your mind." His sharp, golden eyes never left mine as he leaned on the doors.

Why did he have to talk like that? For someone that wanted so badly to fit in, he still talked like he was from a totally different time. I wasn't going to tell him how those stuffy office pricks had gotten to me. I didn't know them and they damned sure didn't know me. How would that stinky perfume lady feel if she knew I was dating her boss? I wonder how many times her head would spin around after Sesshomaru gave me permission to upper cut her like a Rock Em' Sock Em' Robot. But she was right, I didn't belong there in that building, hell I didn't even belong in this time period. No. I wouldn't tell, I would be the bigger person and let Perfume Lady keep her job…for now.

"Nothing. I'm good."

"Good." He wasn't agreeing, but actually repeated the word; wanting me to go in depth about how good I was. God, I hated when he tried to feel me out like this.

"Yeah, I'm straight. Cool beans, all that good shit." Sesshomaru took another step towards me and eyed me down with his best look of concern.

"Inuyasha, you don't even like beans. If there is a problem then it needs to be resolved, otherwise it will cause weakness within you."

I sighed as he stepped closer, and all I could do was roll my eyes. Some things were better left unexplained.

"I'm fine….nii-chan…" I mumbled the last part, letting the old language slip out, that way I knew he would let it go. His back straightened and his ears perked up as he caught my words. Within minutes I found myself sprawled out on his desk, my back pressed against the cool oak and Sesshomaru's warm tongue on my neck. His claws strolled up my abs and I shivered.

"Y-You're working." I breathed.

"Correction. I am on break." His hands squeezed and groped me in various areas.

"B-But people…can hear…" Why did my voice always crack when we were doing this? I weakly tried to push him off of me and gasped, my toes curling a he pinched a nipple.

Low down bastard. I shoved his shoulder in reply and his dark eyes opened, glaring at me as he sat up, hovering over me.

"Brother. Will you not let me eat my lunch in peace?" He asked, or more challenged me to differ. Damn demon lord, always trying to compete with me.

"I'm not on the menu, dickhead!" I growled, trying to pull away as both of his hands held me by my hips. Damn him, I should have cut both of his arms off back in the day when I had the chance. Yeah, I was bold enough to think it, but I would never say that out loud.

My body was on fire as I watched him ignore my comeback, his tongue running circles around my navel. When did my shirt come off exactly? His hands had found the hem of my jeans and pulled, popping the button off. It hit the desk and rolled off, snapping me out of my trance.

"You make me wear these clothes, just so you can tear them up? Doesn't make any sense to me..." My breathy comment made him look up and his eyes locked on to mine, I'm still not sure, but I think I saw him smile, just a little.

"I buy them so you wear them for me. I do what I like with them until I grow bored." That was all he said as his head lowered and his wet tongue ran over the tip of my cock.

"F-Fuck!" I bit my knuckle and tried to move away from him but his hands held me still once again. His head continued to bob as he lowered his mouth onto me, my back arching as I stared at the ceiling. My eyes threatened to roll into the back of my head until he stopped, pulling his mouth off of me with a loud 'pop'. I sat up, way too quickly, and stared at him. Grinning at me, Sesshomaru loosened his tie, eyeing me down with that smoldering look he always gives before he moves in for the kill.

* * *

"Are you ready brother?"

"Why do you always ask me that?" I grunted, my hand pumping me in anticipation.

"Because last time you passed out on me." I blushed at his words and immediately retorted

"Yeah… more like I fell asleep."

Sesshomaru grabbed me by my hair and pulled me off of the desk. With a flick of his wrist he threw me into the chair, I landed hard on my butt, spinning in his leather office chair dazed and confused.

"I will make sure you are wide awake this time." He growled as he moved toward me. My dick jumped as he dropped his slacks to the ground and I realized just how well he was going to keep his promise. Placing his hands on the arm rests of the chair he leaned in and dragged his tounge over my neck, to my cheek, and over my lips. My eyes closed, but as soon as I felt it, they shot back open; the warm and tight space, pressing itself onto my meat. He grabbed my head and tilted it back, pushing his self down with a soft sigh. I gasped and my toes curling from being buried to the hilt.

"S-Sesho-"

"Shh. Say it again. Call me _that_ again." My eyes were closed again as he spoke, but I could hear the smirk on his lips. Really? He wanted me to call him _that_ at a time like this?

"N-nii chan. Move." I whispered, my face heating up as he began to move.

Up and down. Up and down. Sometimes he would stop and rotate his hips. Precum dribble from my cock, making a slopping wet noise as he bounced on top of me. My brain melted, hands moving to his chest as he ordered me around again.

"Open your eyes….watch me." He demanded and I did as I was told. My length disappeared inside of him over and over and I bit my lip so hard it began to bleed. However, I couldn't scream, I couldn't make a noise or else he would punish me.

Did I really just say punish? I meant that people would hear and then Sesshomaru wouldn't like that. I just usually don't mind letting him get what he wants…sometimes. Just times like these. But wait; I was going inside of him, which meant I was the top, right? I was supposed to be the dominant one…so why was Sesshomaru the one still calling all the shots?

"H-Harder…fuck..." He hissed and I pushed my hips up to match his speed.

Figures, the bastard always got what he wanted. Unbelievable prick. But I never complained. This feeling of being so close to coming was enough to keep my mouth shut. I guess this is why I always go with what he says; do what he wants, and I get this. He twisted his head to lightly nip my neck knowing damn well what that did to me. His soft hair brushed against my nipples and I could hear myself growling as I pounded even harder into the demon lord. He was whispering something, very rushed and very strained into my neck. I almost couldn't hear it over the sounds I made.

"W-What?" I managed to rasp out, my jaw dropping at his hole squeezing me perfectly. I could have sworn I felt a little drool on the side of my chin.

"C-Choke me…" His usually strong voice had withered down to a childlike whisper. It almost sounded like a whine. So, he was enjoying this as much as I was...

Wait. What did he say?

"I…I don't think I heard ya right…."

"Dammit I said choke me! Put your hand around my throat and choke me!" He scowled.

Choke? Were we having sex or fighting? I mean sure, I haven't really mated with anyone before Sesshomaru, and yeah maybe I wasn't a full demon…but was sex really this…crazy? Sex was about kissing and holding each other right? No way did he really want me to do that.

"Stop trying to find a rational explanation and just open your mind, half breed." His comment snapped me out of my thoughts; he had stopped bouncing and was grinding his hips against mine. Those words sounded awfully familiar.

"But I suppose that is the human side of you. Clearly you still are too sheltered." He grinned and I felt my face heat up at the sound of the challenge. I cracked my knuckles and roughly grabbed his throat. Applying pressure to his Adam's apple, I could feel his hole tighten up against me.

I threw my head back. He bounced again. And again. And again. My mind swirled and I strengthen my grip, making Sesshomaru stop so I could thrust up and inside of him, pounding into him just like he asked. My breathing labored, sweat rolled off of my skin as I felt that white hot lightening rip up my spine.

He came first, his seed shooting over my skin, hole tightening and pushing me over the edge as well. My eyes rolled into the back of my head, and I shook from head to toe with no control over my body. As if introducing me to this weird show of affection wasn't enough, the bastard had the nerve to start bouncing again. He made me ride out my orgasm, milking every last drop of come from me.

Speechless and spent, I was near death in that leather chair and could only vaguely make out the sight of Sesshomaru putting on his clothes and helping me into mine as well.

"Thank you for my lunch today, little brother." He grinned and pressed his lips to mine. I groaned in reply and stumbled as he pushed me to the door. He led me to the elevator and after wishing me a safe drive home, smiled at me as the doors closed between us.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Okay. We're just gonna act like I haven't been gone for two months...just pretend with me for a second.**

**Also we're gonna act like I didn't just set everybody up for a dominant Sesshomaru and give you an uke Sesshy...we're not gonna even talk about that pink elephant. Lol just trying to keep you guys on your toes. lol let me know in the reviews what you think about it or not.**

**BTW!**

**This was supposed to be a one shot but as soon as I wrote the prologue I changed my mind. So I've been staring at a blank page for the past two months... I didn't forget! Lol anyways. Follow or review this story if you liked it. I read all comments. And as always**

**Thanks for Reading! :)**


End file.
